Someone To Call My Lover
by IkariOfDoom
Summary: SatxDai KradxDark. The rocky road to love is filled with cutting classes, embarassing moment, burns and wounds. Dai, Sato, Dark & Krad have to cope with all this and more. A lethal combination. Bloodshed is a shoein...


**A/N:** Woot, I'm finally updating this story! (or in reality, beta-ing it and reposting it on two seperate accounts. I have explicit permision that has given this story, and all rights, to me, so that I may do this!)

So I have made a few changes in this story, mostly grammar, and some adjectives. Nothing huge has been changed, but it will be, so I suggest you re-read as you go. (it makes it more interesting if you do!) So enjoy, and don't forget to review!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fallen

* * *

**

Daisuke Niwa plodded along in the light rain, wondering why his life was going downhill.

_First, I'm late to class because Wiz forgot to wake me up. Then, Risu, Takeshi and Riku are mad at me for something I didn't do. And now Satoshi thinks I'm a cutter, what a day!_

It had all started this morning with an extremely harried Emiko calling up the stairs to her son.

'Daisuke. _Daisuke_! **DAISUKE NIWA**!'

'H-huh?' Daisuke rolled over and groaned, just barely awake and registering the irritated sound in his mother's voice. 'What is it Mom?'

"Daisuke,' Emiko shouted, swinging on a black jacket and grabbing her brown leather purse off the foot of the steps as she climbed up the stairs to her son's room. "It's almost 8:00 and school starts at ½ past. Why aren't you up yet?"

"Nani!" yelled Daisuke, jumping out of the bed.

'Its 8:00? I'm going to get Wiz for this…he was supposed to wake me up at 7:15 this morning!' He hurriedly jumped in out of the shower – almost breaking falling and breaking his neck in his haste.

After quickly putting on his school uniform consisting of a black tailored shirt (which showed off his lean physique quite well) and black baggy pants. He leapt down the stairs and grabbed a bagel and his backpack.

"Love you Mom!" Daisuke yelled from the doorway, slipping on his shoes.

"See you after school and be safe." He grinned as he heard a slight thump, followed by an brief "ow". He wasn't the only clumsy person in his family.

He ran out of the house with his flaming red hair flying back in the wind and his arms akimbo, arriving at the public bus stop just as the bus was about to pull away.

He sat down in one of the single blue seats left and let out a long breath. He chanced a glance at his watch: 8:27 A.M. _I've never been late for school in my life._ Daisuke let out a long sigh, his pale cheeks now tinged with red and his vermillion colored eyes clouding over with anxiety._ Oh well. There's always a first time._

After making a sincere apology to his sensei about being ½ an hour late for school, Daisuke took a seat in the back of the classroom between his three best friends Risu and Riku Harada and Takeshi Saehara.

The two girls, Risa and Riku happened to be twins as well as best friends and though they were both very beautiful were also very different. Risa had long straight, chocolate-colored hair, stunning auburn eyes and wanted to become a novelist. She often wrote poetry and could be found curled up in the school's luxurious library, curled up on a chintz armchair with a mystery book of some sort in her hands. She wore small black frame glasses and was as friendly and accepting as anyone could want. Though there was something about her personality that made the insightful wary.

Riku had short coffee-colored hair - a shade slightly darker than that of her twin's- and was into marine biology. She was decisive and opinionated and enjoyed debating with family, friends and random people she did not know. She was often found coolly sitting in the couches of the hallway, typing away at her nifty portable laptop. She had the same tawny eye color of Risu was adventurous, fun-loving and made friends easily.

Both of the Harada twins were very popular in school – the combination of gorgeous looks and great personalities went along way with their classmates and peers but Daisuke liked them because they were both down-to-earth and easy to talk to.

Takeshi Saehara was what most girls would term 'irresistible'. He had short spiky black hair, bright blue eyes and a bright, infectious smile. He was a ladies man and loved to flirt with his admirers, though he was careful to keep hearts from being broken. He was a comedian and a good singer – possessing a smooth baritone which he used to woo girls and teachers alike, right before violating their privacy by taking hundreds of sneaky pictures.

"Hey, guy and girls." Daisuke gave his friends his usual greeting and plopped down into the seat between the three. He took out his geometry books before dropping his red schoolbag unceremoniously to the floor.

"Hey yourself," answered Riku frostily.

"Hmm…You're late for the first time ever in the history of Jidai High!" observed Risu without seeming to care.

"What happened?" asked Takeshi, leaning back in his chair and surveying their best friend out of sharp eyes.

"Life happened," Daisuke said rolling his eyes. "Wiz did not wake me up and I ended up getting out of bed late…Why are you 3 acting so weird?'

Suddenly, Riku exploded. "Did you forget about the huge project we have due tomorrow? _Did you?_ I can't believe you forgot to meet at Takeshi's house yesterday at 8 P.M.'

Daisuke's eyes widened in realiation, then filled with remorse. He tried to edge in a word. "I'm sorry. I for-". Half of the classroom had quieted and were listening with avid interest to the fight.

Risu cut in coldly, leaning in to glare straight into Daisuke's guilty and affronted face. "We had no way to reach you because you conveniently turned off your cell phone. Of course, your home phone was busy for half the night and when we finally reached your house, your mom told me that she thought that you had been out with us." Daisuke thought back, he was out stealing an item last night.

"But I'm really sorry. I had something that needed to be done and I didn't remem-"

Takeshi also leaned forward, his eyes unusually angry. "What could you have been doing that did not involve us or your home? What could you have been doing that made you forget about our meeting?'

Daisuke got annoyed. "Look," he said with red eyes flashing, half rising out of his seat in irritation. "I'm sorry that I forgot to come, ok? But you all are over reacting! We can put in extra time today and tomorrow and hand it in on Wednesday."

"That still does not answer the question of what you were doing last night." Takeshi ran his hand through his spiky dark hair, frowning at Daisuke.

"That is none of your business," Daisuke replied, rising to his feet and grabbing his books and bag. _I'm so out of here. I do not need this. _"I'm not going to listen to this. I said I'm sorry. Do whatever you want about the project – I don't care!"

The whole class (including the sensei) was now turned to the back of the classroom, heads swinging to and fro as if at a tennis match. Most of them were surprised and appaled at the uncharacteristic display from the normally sweet and innocent Daisuke.

Daisuke spun on his heels and strode to the door.

"Well then," Risu and Riku replied frostily. "When you feel liking acting your age and being civilized, you come back and talk to us."

"Oh leave the baka," said Takeshi loudly with great disgust. "He's an inconsiderate fool who needs to grow up!"

Daisuke Niwa shot his so-called best friends a defiant stare before vanishing through the door.

The sensei had finally come to her senses. She ran over to the door, her black short hair bobbing in time with her jog, and stuck her head out. "Niwa! Come back here right now!"

But it was already too late. She was yelling down a long empty hallway with not the faintest trace of Daisuke in it.

Daisuke had ducked into a bathroom on the first floor and leaned against the pale walls, running his hands through his bright red hair and catching his breath.

_Oh man. I am an idiot. How could I have forgotten…it's just that Dark had to steal the Eternally Weeping Nymph. How could I have been so stupid as to make that meeting so late?_

Daisuke tipped his head back, sliding to the green tiled floor and looking up at the ceiling. He reached into his backpack blindly and searched around a little. Finally, he came up with the object he was looking for – a small jade handled dagger.

_And I can't believe that I'm even thinking of cutting. I mean what do I have to be depressed about? _

Daisuke stared at the dagger with half-lidded eyes. He could not think of any point in which he had felt so angry. _Ok so maybe I don't have a reason but its not like I'd want to do it anyway, right?_

**_Daisuke, _**Dark spoke up at the back of his head. **_What the hell makes you think you want to even get into that stuff?_**

_I don't know. I truly don't know. I just heard that it's a way to escape the pain of life…I guess it's a way to deal and I need something to help me deal right now_

_**The hell you don't! Daisuke, cutting is self mutilation and unless you're one twisted freak of a boy then you're not supposed to that. **_

_I know. I just want to try it. I might not like it you know. _

_**Once you start, you can't stop. Trust me…I know. I'm telling you that it's not safe.**_

Daisuke still sat on the tiled floor with the dagger in his hands. The let hand which held the dagger started to move on its own accord toward his wrist. "I don't know what to do," Daisuke whispered as tears fell from his eyes. Just as the dagger was about to cut into the pale flesh of his wrist, the bathroom door swung open, and a shadow loomed over the sitting boy, with the glittering blade dancing slightly touching his wrist.

He was caught.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope ya'll liked it! Not review and show me just how much! Also, I'm posting this a new story, which you all have figured out if you're here! YAY! 


End file.
